


Kiss Me Again

by KaylaBirdqueen16



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fenton Cabrera mention, Fentonsquad au, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rarepair, mark Beaks mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBirdqueen16/pseuds/KaylaBirdqueen16
Summary: Gyro and Gladstone have been dating for a few weeks. Gyro wants to have his first kiss with Glad. What happens? Well you gotta read to find out





	Kiss Me Again

Gyro and Gladstone we’re laying on Gyros bed. Mark and Fenton has went out for the night so the chicken and goose were home alone for the night. Gyro was wearing one of Mark’s cardigans (he stole it) and shared a blanket with Glad.

It Felt nice to Gyro,have someone to cuddle with him. They had only been together for a month or so at this point in time,and since then they hadn’t really been on many dates,it was mostly just them hanging out like they always did. They hadn’t had their first kiss yet either.

Speaking of first kiss...

This was Gyro’s first serious relationships had no idea how this stuff worked,the closest experience he had was being friends with both Fenton and Mark but he was pretty certain they had kissed many times before they go together.

So when would it happen? Was he supposed to ask for a kiss or was it not the right time yet? He just knew it was frustrating.he wanted so badly for his boyfriend to kiss him. Gyro was distracted by his thoughts so when Gladstone spoke up he got spooked.

“What Glad?” He Asks,looking at him with his head tilted.

“Are you okay baby?” Glad asked. “You look kinda down tonight”

Gyro blinked a few times and then shook his head.

“It’s fine....I just wanted to ask something” he said. He stands on his knees and brings himself close to Gladstone,blushing.

“You can ask me anything” The lucky one told him. He put his hand to Gyros cheek.

“Will...you kiss me?” Gyro Asks,he looks down,a little nervous.

“I know...it’s probably to soon but-“

The inventor stopped mid sentence as Gladstone put their beaks together. Eyes flutter close and Gy lets out a little noise of approval. 

It felt like it was forever and he didn’t want it to ever end.

After they parted,Gladstone wraps his arms around Him and smiles at him. Gyro’s face is flushed but he looks happy.

“How was that for a first kiss?” Gander asked.

Gyro giggles at him.

“Kiss me again”


End file.
